journal
by all ur fave characters in one
Summary: a journal of Castles thoughts throughout the series. Much kudos to livewritealways.
1. Chapter 1

Journal

March the ninth, two thousand and nine

Today was supposed to be a series finale but became a series premiere

At my Derrick Storm release party a woman came up to me for questioning. She was instantly the most gorgeous nope she was an exquisite angel worth another dimension. Well anyways she came up to me because I have a copycat murderer. Isn't that awesome.

I have assisted on the case for a week and even though she calls me a 'twelve year old on a sugar rush' I think she sort of likes me. But she wont admit it.

Today I met with the mayor and Captain Montgomery of the twelfth precinct to discuss a partnership between me and detective Beckett and her team. The mayor is a fan so they will happily welcome me into the NYPD with open arms. And a scowl from Detective Beckett.

Mark my words, I am going to open up that women like a nut and have her fall in love with me. One way or another.

AN- Much kudos to alwayscastle2. She had written a diary for Beckett, so I had decided to write one for Castle. But then I saw she had one for him to so I put it on the backburner. And since it was the season Premiere last week I thought about polishing it up and here we are. Well like my other fanfic I will try to update once a week. So I hope this did you justice and I will see you again.


	2. Chapter 2

March sixteen two thousand nine

Today we made it official, I am now a civilian companion to the New York police department. Then she gets a body drop and leaves me to do the paperwork. But I just send the rest to my lawyer and go over to the body.

A nanny in the dryer. To answer Detective Esposito, it's a good way to scold someone for poking around the underwear drawer.

I think Detective Beckett was surprised to find out that I was Mr. Mom. I think its because she thinks im too immature to be an adult. But to be fair, Alexis is more like my parent than the other way around.

Back to the case, I don't know what I would have done if Chloe had turned the knife to Kate. But don't tell Kate, I wouldn't hear the end of it.

And yes I would have explained sex to her if she had the chance.

AN- I'm back I think this has become my fourth or fifth chapter today, but I'm catching up to a few things. So I am going to go back to the weekly thing. If life gets easier. Well off to another story. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

March 23, 2009

A dead child is something I don't think about. I don't like it. I don't know what would have happened to me if Alexis would have been killed. She is my life, and nobody should ever have to bury a child.

I don't think I'm up to this much sadness. I'll go make a smorelette. And play some laser tag.

Castle

AN- I know its short, but if a kid is dead, then Castle would be short. He would be thinking what would happen when Alexis would die. I'll see you at the next post.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- I know I usually post this story every other week but because of my long hiatus for this week you get an extra chapter then back to every other.

30 Mar 2009

Detective Beckett says she always gets the weird ones. I guess she was right. A dead politician in a rug. He had such a good run, too. I was going to vote for him at the next election.  
A monkey peed in battery acid. One of the best things I have ever come up with. That and wise ass not jackass. I should probably use both of those in my next book.  
The case turned out to be interesting, like most of the best cases are. It turns out to be the wife and the campaign manager did it. I've notice that family members tend to kill the ones they love. I should ask the redheads why. If I did get killed like that I would want to be killed by Detective Beckett. But I know that my mother would kill me eventually.

I loved the look on the detectives face when I brought in the coffee machine. It was priceless. The coffee machine is the best one I could buy, but if the detective is wanting a free one, I am definitely willing to give her much more. ;)

Castle


	5. Chapter 5

Sixth of April, 2009

A chill went through her veins. That's what I named the case. I think she likes it.

A dead girl, frozen for five years. She was in the missing persons list for awhile. Then the case became cold. It took five years for the family to get justice. everyone deserves justice.

Even Detective Beckett

RC

AN- so heres an update from this one. I know they are a little short but I really dont remember these and TNT dont show them that often. So when they get to season three then youll get longer ones. Well Im off to update another story. See you at the next post.


	6. Chapter 6

04-13-09

A ritualistic killing, because someone lost something that needed to be found. Just like Detective Beckett. She was lost in her work, and she needed to get out of it.

And that's where I come in. Im going to find Detective Beckett again.

She was disgusted that I slept with my Ex-wife. I would like to sleep with her. I think it would be amazing. Wow she would look amazing unclothed.

Rick

AN- I might add another chapter to each story, so I'll see you at the next update.


	7. Chapter 7

2009, April 20

I cheated evidence from her. It was cool. She didn't think I could shoot straight. I shoot three through the head. The look on her face was amazing.

I took a thief to the crime scene. Beckett did NOT like that. But he ran away from me. She didnt like that either.

I Bibbidy Boppity Boo'd her out of existence. She looked amazing in that dress. I couldn't stop staring at that. I got to stop talking about it. But many layers to the Beckett onion, I guess.

I didn't realize that I was called a White Whale. She looked surprised that I called the Mayor Bob. Doesnt everybody?

I have a phone call. Ohh, its Beckett, I should probably go.

Castle

AN- So here is another update. I think I could do a triple update. See you at the next update


	8. Chapter 8

2009 April 27

A girl. Drowned in motor oil. Isn't that weird. She had this whole secret life, too, that nobody knew about but her. She was in a boating accident. Something went wrong so she became a housewife. How do you keep that a secret for more than twenty years? If I carried a secret for that long I would burst, because I can sometimes barely keep silent for a half hour. She had a true crime writer following her. Much like I do Kate, but I follow this was more like stalking. We didn't really see eye to eye with each other.

We played poker for the first time. Me, the boys, and Kate. I let her win the first match. I really didn't want her to feel that she really is just one of the guys, and not a top of her class solve almost every case type of police superhero, that she was still human under that tough hide of beauty and gorgeous eyes and auburn hair and focus Castle.

That didn't end well. She figured it out somehow. Martha could've told her. She's always telling my secrets, anyways. So we ended up having a rematch. The tables had turned. She let me win that round. Probably for the same reasons.

Castle

AN- So remember I think it was this Thursday and I did the triple updates. Well I realized that I didn't get another entry in. And I try to have a Fusions chapter and a journal entry every time I update because I am like Dory, I forget things in a heartbeat, but , anyways I realized I didn't have another entry so I came up with this little chapter. And hello from the Vegas strip. My grandparents are at a convention here so my dad decided to have me and my brother come over for a visit. There are so many Pokemon stops here. If you live under a rock and haven't heard of his game, it's called Pokemon Go, it's for your phone and you have to walk around to catch Pokemon. It can become VERY addictive if your into that type of thing. Well that's enough rambling from me today. I'll try and get another chapter of both in sometime this week. See you at the next update.


	9. Chapter 9

04 May 2009

How can someone kidnap there own child? Are they completely insane? And only for parental rights? Sometimes people can be completely stupid. I don't know why they would do that to each other. I don't know what I would've done if Meredith had stolen Alexis. Or me. Although I could probably see myself stealing her. But I wouldn't put anybody through that type of torture.

One of Beckett's old buddies wanted help on the case. But he only wanted to rekindle an old flame. I really wish I could just get rid of him. And then he tries to kiss her. I almost wish I didn't walk in on her. But then I couldn't of seen that she really didn't want to deal with it either.

We got the kid back with another case solved. Thats what I believe in.

Castle

AN- two chapters in one day. You guys must be lucky or something. And as a guide I am using a stories from an author called livewritealways. She changed her name. It used to be alwayscastle2. You can read those stories too. Well anyways it's almost midnight I should probably get going to bed. I'll see you at the update.


	10. Chapter 10

May 15, 2009

I looked into her mothers files. She told me not but I did it anyways. I did the wrong thing.

I told her she was extraordinary. That she never backed down. She didn't believe me. Detective Beckett is the most extraordinary person I know. But I broke her trust.

She may never want to see me again. I understand.

I shouldn't have opened up her case.

RC

AN- So this is the season one finale. I hope I did it well. I will take a short break. Probably about two or three updates. But at the rate I'm going it will probably be next week. Ohh and this entry is a little different. The episode aired on the eleventh, but I wrote it as a later date because Castle is just mulling over what happened. I will see you at the next update.


	11. Chapter 11

July 22, 2009

I tried to go back to the precinct. I tried to forgive her. She gave me the silent treatment. The boys are ignoring me, too. I guess it's fair. Dont talk to the guy who ruined their best friend. I don't thing I will be going back for a while.

This is getting to sad. Maybe I will go to Remy's with the girls.

Castle

AN-So this one is in between season one and two. I know I said I would take a break but it was just staring at me, so here it is. See you at the next update.


	12. Chapter 12

21 September 2009

Oh my god, Beckett is so freaking hot. And with that Russian accent, oh my freaking god.

There was a body in a tree. A literal hang man game. A body got taken from the back of the ambulence. How cool is that?

Beckett decided to take me back. I guess she can't live without me. I'm glad for it. I dont think I could have stayed away from her longer.

Castle

AN- Sorry about it being short. I dont know what to write.


End file.
